La Fea que No era Fea
by TheNaboru100
Summary: Me llamo Kiyomi Harukaze, mejor conocida en mi trabajo como la "Fea de la oficina" aunque es meramente un disfraz, siempre se provechan de mi por mi "aspecto físico" aunque no es mas que un mero disfraz, pero todos ignoran eso a excepción de una amiga, pero nunca en mi vida imagine que me descubririan sin mi disfraz, y que esa persona seria mi jefe ... Itachi Uchiha
1. Prológo

**La fea que no era fea**

 _ **Prologo**_

Hola me llamo Kiyomi Harukaze, y soy una mujer ya de veintitrés años de edad, la verdad no hay mucho que decir acerca de mí, soy una mujer muy aburrida, y no tengo padres, debido a que estos murieron cuando tenía tan solo tres años, así que lo poco y nada que se de mis padres es gracias a mi abuelito Hiroto, quien tiene un café en la ciudad de Konoha, el cómo pudo me crio y me educo, y el cómo puede atiende su negocio que con mucho esfuerzo pudo abrir, yo le ayudo de vez en cuando, pero no puedo ya que mi empleo principal se encuentra en " _Empresas Uchiha_ " yo trabajaba en las oficinas principales como publicista, me gradué de la universidad en esa rama, aquí es donde mi drama comienza en mi trabajo me conocen como …..

 **-Fíjate por donde caminas "Fea de la oficina"** Así es, en mi trabajo soy conocida como la "Fea de la oficina" aunque mi pelo rizado y maltratado cabello castaño era solo una peluca, las pecas de mi rostro eran simple maquillaje, ¿mi gordura? Simplemente usaba ropa de mal gusto y quedara grande para rellenarlo con almohadas o alguna otra cosa que me hiciera parecer gorda, usaba una falda que me hacía parecer una monja, y zapatos que parecían más bien ser de hombres, ahora se preguntaran ¿Por qué todo este disfraz? Simplemente quiero comprobar si toman más en cuenta el aspecto físico o la inteligencia de una persona, si se preguntan como es mi verdadero aspecto, bueno, mi cabello es largo que llega por lo menos hasta la cintura, de un color castalio rojizo y ojos casi del mismo color, piel es de color ¿miel creo? Y no soy ni muy gorda ni muy flaca digamos que tengo una figura perfecta y mi rostro está perfectamente limpio, pero aun así decido ir a trabajar con este disfraz, aunque todos se burlan y se aprovechan de mi por mi aspecto

 **-Señorita Harukaze necesito las propuestas para la campaña de publicidad de supermercados Uchiha** Ese era mi jefe, Itachi Uchiha, el prospecto de hombre perfecto, el tipo soñado, prácticamente tenia babeando a todas las empleadas del lugar, pero él tenía una hija de cuatro años, Hana, que de vez en cuando viene a verlo, pero como siempre está ocupado, ella se acerca a mí para hablarme, según ella porque soy muy simpática, mejor que la bruja que tiene por secretaria, a pesar de que el señor Uchiha no me trata mal ni nada, yo soy un cero a la izquierda para él, pero sus _amigos_ siempre se están burlando de mi a excepción de Konan, y quien sabe mi secreto por cierto, soy una mujer bastante seria, y me tomo muy apecho mi trabajo, aunque como soy la "Fea de la oficina" siempre tengo trabajo extra, y lo peor es que parecía que entre todos colaboraban para hacerme la vida imposible, pero yo nunca imagine que mi propio jefe me vería un día sin mi disfraz y este … no me reconocería

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno hola a todo el mundo, quiero decir que este es mi primera historia, y la verdad es que estoy algo nerviosa, así que cualquier crítica a la misma por favor sean amables, que yo respetare cada comentario que ustedes hagan siempre y cuando sea de forma cortes y amable, como siempre los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen si no que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto creador de la serie**


	2. Capitulo 1 Un nuevo día

**Dialogo** = Persona hablando en tono normal

 _ **Dialogo**_ = Persona hablando en voz baja

 _ ***Dialogo***_ = Pensamientos de una persona

 **DIALOGO** = Persona gritando

 **La fea que no era fea**

 _ **Capítulo 1 Un nuevo día**_

 **Pov Kiyomi**

Nuevo día, y eso significaba ir a trabajar, siempre me levanto más temprano de lo usual, disfrazarme lleva algo de tiempo, aun mi abuelito me pregunta del porque siempre me disfrazo para ir a trabajar, la respuesta es simple, los pongo a prueba, me he dado cuenta que casi siempre les dan asensos a las chicas más guapas, pero menos capacitadas para el trabajo, quería comprobar si podían darle un ascenso a una chica que fuera inteligente y que hace bien su trabajo, pero que es poco agraciada, el primer mes que trabaje en empresas Uchiha con mi disfraz comenzaron a burlar de mi casi al instante, y me apodaron rápidamente "La fea de la oficina"

 **-¡KIYOMI EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO!**

 **-Ya bajo abuelito, solo me falta ponerme la peluca** Mi abuelito insistía en que lo que hacía era más que una pérdida de tiempo, y que no debería avergonzarme de mi aspecto, y no lo hacía, solamente quería comprobar si eran capaces de reconocer el trabajo de una persona que no es agraciada, por suerte en la oficina nadie se ha dado cuenta de mi aspecto, bueno a excepción de Konan, ella es una vieja amiga, nos conocemos desde que éramos niñas, y cuando descubrió mi plan, se puso del lado de mi abuelo al decir que mi idea ridícula, ya que según ella yo era una persona muy guapa y que no debía hacer el ridículo al disfrazarme para poner a prueba una empresa, pero era algo que yo quería hacer, y nadie me hacía cambiar de opinión, cuando baje a desayunar mi abuelito habia hecho un exquisito desayuno, para tener setenta y cinco años de edad se mantiene en forma

 **-Esto se ve delicioso abuelito ¡Muchas gracias por la comida!**

 **-Kiyomi …. ¿Por qué sigues usando ese ridículo disfraz? Creo que te verías mejor sin el**

 **-Abuelito, sabes porque lo hago, y quiero que tanto tu como Konan respeten eso, te prometo que un día de estos dejare de usar el disfraz**

 **-Hmmmm solo espero que cumplas esa promesa mi niña** Suspire pesado ante la insistencia de mi abuelo para que dejara de disfrazarme de una vez por todas, yo sé que solo hacía por mi bien, y eso era todo, pero también debía comprender que yo tenía mis motivos para hacer lo que hago, aunque claro, debido a mi aspecto siempre hay personas que se aprovechan de eso, estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no escuche que la bocina del auto de Konan, ella siempre me venía a buscar para ir juntas al trabajo, ella a diferencia de mi estaba en área de contabilidad de la empresa, siempre la ha gustado eso, además de que siempre fue muy buena con los números, además de que está enamorada de uno de los socios del jefe, si no mal recordaba su nombre era Yahiko, cada vez que mi amiga lo veía se ponía roja como un tomate, una vez que llegamos a las oficinas cada una se dirigió a su sector, pero yo apenas llegue a mi puesto de trabajo había una gran carpeta

 **-¿Qué significa esta gran carpeta?**

 **-Significa el trabajo que debes hacer para mí, y hazlo rápido que debo entregarlo en dos horas**

 **-No soy tu lacaya para hacer tus deberes Hatsumi**

 **-¿De verdad piensas que me importa tu opinión "Fea de la oficina"? ¡Solo hazlo de una buena vez!** Yo comencé a rechinar mis dientes, Hatsumi Fukushima es una de las empleadas más guapas del lugar, los hombres de su sector siempre hacían todo por ella, pero el hombre que quiere pescar ella es el jefe de esta oficina, Itachi Uchiha, el prospecto de hombre perfecto, y sin duda era un adonis e incluso un dios para muchas mujeres de esta oficina, y Hatsumi hacía de todo para llamar su atención, siempre venía con ropa provocativa para llamar su atención, pero no ha tenido existo en ninguno de sus intentos de conquista, ella era una de las personas que más me hacía vivir un infierno aquí, siempre me hacía hacer su trabajo mientras que ella se pintaba las uñas en su puesto de trabajo, ¿Cómo pudieron contratar a alguien como ella? Aunque me puedo hacer una idea de cómo lo hicieron, que ella pisotee a los demás como si fuera basura, no me quedaba otra opción más que hacer su trabajo, pero una voz varonil nos sacó de nuestros pensamientos, tanto a mi como a Hatsumi

 **-Señorita Fukushima en vez de hacer que la Señorita Harukaze haga su trabajo debería hacerlo usted misma, ahora vaya ahora mismo a hacer su trabajo si no quiere que le rebaje el sueldo**

 **-Co Como usted diga Señor Uchiha** No podía creer que el mismo Itachi Uchiha pusiera en su lugar a Hatsumi, el me miro seriamente, parecía muy enojado y con el ceño fruncido, yo ya estaba rezando mentalmente, ya que seguramente no le gusto la propuesta que hice para la nueva campaña de publicidad de supermercados Uchiha, yo estaba sudando frio, esperando nerviosa que es lo que tenía que decirme el Jefe, solo espero

 **Fin Pov Kiyomi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pov Itachi**

¿No han tenido días en los que solo quieran quedarse a dormir? Pues hoy era uno de esos días, a veces solo quería tener un día libre para poder dedicarle un poco de tiempo a mi pequeña princesa, mi hija Hana de cinco años, a veces envidiaba como mi hermano pequeño podía equilibrar trabajo y familia, aunque mi sobrina, Sarada, apenas tenía cinco meses de nacida, pero le dedica tiempo, yo prácticamente estoy todo el día en la oficina, y no le puedo dedicar un mínimo de tiempo a mi pequeña pero ¿y su madre? Esa mujer es una arpía, no entiendo como algo tan bello y puro pudo como Hana pudo nacer de esa mujer, Saori fue mi novia durante la universidad, pero la embarace y para evitar los problemas con nuestras familias nos casamos

 **-** _ *** Un grave error de mi parte ***_ Cuando nos casamos, y nació Hana, Saori no mostro ni el más mínimo interés por su hija, siempre se la pasaba de compras con sus amigas o en fiestas, dejo la universidad, y yo pensé que había sido para dedicarle un poco más de tiempo a su hija, pero ni quiera la amamantaba, mi madre tuvo que buscar a una nodriza que pudiera hacerlo porque Saori se negó rotundamente, cuando cumplimos un año de casados me pude dar cuenta de algo, Saori nunca me amo, solo amaba el dinero de mi familia, así que cuando le pedí el divorcio ella confirmo todas mis sospechas, con el fin de que me dejara la custodia completa de mi hija, le di una fuerte cantidad de dinero para que se largara, y que no volviera nunca más y que no se atreva a irrumpir en la vida mía o la de Hana, ¿Lloro siquiera? Para nada, se fue feliz de la vida con su dinero, gracia al cielo abrí los ojos a tiempo

 **-Papi levántate, debes ir a dejarme a la escuela y después tienes que irte a trabajar**

 **-Lo siento nena, me quede dormido, pero no te preocupes estaré listo en un dos por tres**

 **-De acuerdo papi, pero la abuela Mikoto dice que te apresures, que el desayuno está casi listo** Luego de eso mi pequeña salió de mi habitación, ella ya estaba lista para irse a la escuela, y solo le quedaba desayunar, sin embargo no quería levantarme, pero le prometí a mi pequeña que hoy la iría a dejar a la escuela, y no quiero romper esa promesa que le hice, puede parecer insignificante para unos, pero para mi pequeña significaba mucho, una vez que me di una ducha rápida, me seque, vestí y arregle, baje a desayunar con mi familia, todos estaban ya en la mesa solo faltaba yo, vi como mi cuñada, Sakura, le daba de comer a Sarada y mi hermanito Sasuke las miraba con amor, sentía envidia de mi hermanito, tenía a una mujer que ama y que lo ama, y tenían a Sarada, fruto de ese amor, como me hubiera gustado que mi niña hubiera sido fruto del amor, pero lo que Saori sentía por mí, era amor por el dinero de mi familia

 **-¡¿ITACHI ME ESTAS ESCUHANDO?!**

 **-¿Eh? Perdón padre, pero ¿era necesario que gritaras? Mira, hiciste llorar a Sarada**

 **-Sakura, hijo, siento haber despertado a Sarada, pero Itachi te estaba intentado decir que ya se acerca tu cumpleaños número veintiséis, y tu madre y yo pensamos en relizarte una fiesta**

 **-Padre, Madre agradezco el gesto, pero de verdad no es necesario eso**

 **-¡Tonterías hijo! Anímate aunque sea un poco ¿sí?** Mi madre siempre intentaba que me divirtiera un poco, además siempre se entusiasma con nuestros cumpleaños, y ahora más con los de sus nietas, el desayuno transcurrió con tranquilidad, y una vez que mi hija termino y se lavó los dientes la fui a dejar a su escuela, se veía muy feliz por el simple gesto de que yo la fuera a dejar a la escuela, después de eso me dirigí directamente a la oficina, había mucho trabajo que hacer, ya que debíamos realizar la campaña de publicidad para los supermercados Uchiha, aunque las empresas Uchiha tienen de gasolineras, hasta restaurantes, incluso jugueterías, cuando llegue a la oficina, no pude evitar escuchar la voz de la Señorita Fukushima, con discreción me acerque para ver de qué se trataba, y me sorprendo al ver que estaba prácticamente obligando a la Señorita Harukaze, hacer el trabajo que le corresponde a ella, sinceramente sentía pena y rabia por la Señorita Harukaze, pena porque todos se aprovechan de su aspecto, rabia porque ella no hace nada para defenderse, sin aguantar un minuto más me acerque a ellas dos

 **-Señorita Fukushima en vez de hacer que la Señorita Harukaze haga su trabajo debería hacerlo usted misma, ahora vaya ahora mismo a hacer su trabajo si no quiere que le rebaje el sueldo**

 **-Co Como usted diga Señor Uchiha**

 **-Y usted Señorita Harukaze no entiendo cómo puede dejarse manipular por personas como ella, si ella le está obligando hacer un trabajo que no corresponde a su área, debería al menos informármelo**

 **-Lo siento mucho señor Uchiha, no volverá a ocurrir**

 **-Eso espero, por cierto quiero que tengas listas las propuestas publicitarias si eres tan amable, debemos dejar todo eso listo para esta semana**

 **-Como usted diga Señor Uchiha** Luego de eso me aleje y me dirigí directamente hacia mi oficina, donde ya me estaba esperando Kisame, un viejo y muy querido amigo mío, era prácticamente como un hermano para mí, siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien, comenzamos a hablar sobre temas de la empresa, y de paso me pregunto que si iba a celebrar mi cumpleaños, tuve que ser sincero con él y decir que mis padres planeaban una fiesta para mí, a lo cual el no pudo evitar reírse ya que sabía que no era un gran fanático de que celebraran mi cumpleaños, además iba a estar muy ocupado esta semana, además siento que estoy olvidando algo, algo muy importante … seguramente lo recordare más tarde ahora debo volver al trabajo, no hay tiempo que perder

 **-Por cierto Itachi me acabo de dar cuenta que estabas hablando con ese espécimen raro**

 **-Kisame te pediré por favor que trates mejor a mis empleados, sobre todo a la señorita Harukaze, que ya bastantes burlas debe soportar**

 **-Al menos debería mirarse en un espejo y …**

 **-Kisame, que te he dicho….**

 **-Lo siento, lo siento, ya no hablare más del tema** Suspire pesado y sintiéndome algo apenado por la señorita Harukaze, además de tener que soportar las burlas de sus compañeros de trabajo también debe soportar los comentarios de mis amigos y socios, de verdad no entiendo cómo puede soportar tanto abuso y burla, aunque eso puede hablar muy bien de ella, ya que se puede ver que es una mujer fuerte, capaz de sobrellevar los comentarios de los demás, y eso me alegraba, era una muy buena publicista y siempre tenía ideas muy frescas y originales, además me he dado cuenta que mi hija, las veces que ha venido aquí, siempre esta con la señorita Harukaze, aunque de verdad tengo esa sensación de que he olvidado algo sumamente importante, ¿Qué será?

 **Fin Pov**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pov Normal**

Así es día trascurrió normal de trabajo, nunca nadie se imaginó que Hatsumi se iba a llevar una fuerte regañada por parte del mismo Itachi Uchiha antes de terminar la jornada laborar, pues se descubrió que todos los _informes que escribía_ en realidad los hacia Kiyomi Harukaze, por lo cual Itachi le rebajo a la mitad el sueldo por todo el año por haber obligado a una compañera de trabajo hacer el trabajo que a ella le correspondía y dos por mentirle a su jefe, aunque Hatsumi intento coquetear con Itachi para que no la castigara este simplemente la ignoro, y sin embargo eso fue causa de risa para Konan y Kiyomi de regreso a sus respectivas casas, Konan no podía parar de reír y celebrar que al fin la arpía de Hatsumi recibiera su merecido, mientras que Kiyomi se sentía un poco más aliviada ya que con eso Hatsumi dejaría de molestarla por algún tiempo, cuando Konan dejo a Kiyomi en su casa esta se fue rápidamente a la suya, Kiyomi al entrar a su hogar, que era la cafetería de su abuelo, el lugar tenía dos pisos, el primero era la cafetería y el segundo era la casa

 **-Ya llegue abuelito**

 **-Mi niña ¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¿Vienes cansada? No te preocupes, te preparare el baño y te calentare algo de comida**

 **-Gracias abuelito eres un amor de persona**

 **-Te he criado desde que tenías tres años, eres prácticamente una hija para mi ….. cuando ries, te pareces tanto a tu padre, mi pobre hijo, pero sin duda tienes la belleza de tu madre**

 **-Abuelito…** Kiyomi sin dudarlo tres veces a su abuelo lo abrazo, los padres de Kiyomi murieron cuando ella tenía tres años de edad, eran un matrimonio algo joven, pero se amaban muchísimo, y amaban más el hecho de que Kiyomi fuera el fruto de su amor, pero nunca imaginaron lo que sucedería, en un auto, el cual conducía el padre de Kiyomi y en el que se encontraba su esposa y su hija, el hombre iba manejando con tranquilidad, pero un conductor borracho se le cruzo en el camino provocando que se volcara el auto, los padres protegieron a la niña con sus cuerpos para que recibiera el menos daño posible, pero eso provoco que los padres de Kiyomi recibieran mucho más daño de lo esperado, la niña de milagro salió solo con algunos rasguños, pero la pareja no conto con esa misma suerte, ya que solo duraron un día vivos en el hospital y murieron, los abuelos maternos de Kiyomi habían muerto hace tiempo, y solo tenía a su abuelo como familiar vivo, ya que tanto su padre como su madre eran hijos únicos

 **-Pero ya dejémonos de lagrimones, me ha quitarte ese disfraz que me pone nervioso, date un baño y ven a comer**

 **-Jajajajajajaja admítelo abuelo te gusta este disfraz**

 **-Si claro, como no**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mientras en la casa de los Uchiha**

La familia estaba cenando con suma tranquilidad, aunque la pequeña Sarada estaba haciendo de quisquillosa y no quería comer, ya que alguien (Sasuke) le dio galletas antes de la cena, cosa que no tuvo que haber hecho, pero sin embargo Hana no era quisquillosa con la comida, tocaron el tema de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Itachi, ese tema al "futuro cumpleañero" no le gustó mucho que digamos, ya que tenía demasiado trabajo como para preocuparse, todos comían muy a gusto hasta que la pequeña Hana hablo

 **-Papi recuerdas lo que me prometiste este sábado**

 **-¿Este sábado?...** _ ***Maldición ¡Sabia que me había olvidado de algo!***_

 **-Papi …. ¿lo olvidaste otra vez? Me prometiste que iríamos a pescar tu y yo al lago**

 **-Yo ….. lo siento nena este sábado no puedo, tengo junta con algunos socios sobre la nueva publicidad de …..**

 **-** _ **Lo sabía**_ **…. ¡SIEMPRE HACES PROMESAS Y NO LAS CUMPLES! ¡TE ODIO PAPÁ! ¡TE ODIO!**

 **-¡HANA, NO TE VAYAS!** Pero era tarde la niña ya se había ido corriendo, y no precisamente a su habitación, si no que había salido corriendo de la casa sin rumbo fijo, eso alerto completamente a los varones Uchiha y preocupando a las mujeres, era muy peligroso que una niña de cinco años estuviera sola por ahí, los varones Uchiha apenas salieron del casa y vieron los alrededores se dieron cuenta que la niña no estaba, y que seguramente se puso a correr sin rumbo fijo, Itachi se sentía increíblemente culpable por lo que paso, su niña solo quería pasar algo de tiempo con él, pero como siempre, el trabajo era una constante excusa para él, si le pasaba algo a su nena, Itachi nunca se lo perdonaría

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **En la casa de los Harukaze**

Kiyomi estaba revisando algunos informes que debía entregar para mañana, al igual que algunas propuestas que había pensado para la nueva campaña de publicidad, su abuelo ya estaba durmiendo, pero ella siempre iba a dormir un poco más tarde, sin embargo mientras ella escribía sus respectivo informe, sintió como una especie de llanto, primero lo ignoro, ya que pensó que era su imaginación, pero después no pudo ignorar aquel llanto y fue a ver a la calle que pasaba, se trataba de una niña de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos color azabache (Hana) que estaba llorando y caminando sin rumbo por la calle, eso a Kiyomi le preocupo, y no hace falta decir que la reconoció al instante ¿Qué hace la hija de su jefe en la calle a estar horas?

 **-Pequeña ¿Por qué estas llorando? Es muy peligroso que estés en la calle a estas horas**

 **-Lo sé, pero seguramente eso a mi papá no le interesa, le preocupa más su trabajo**

 **-Hay nena, todos los padres se preocupan por sus hijos ¿Por qué el tuyo no lo haría?**

 **-El me prometió ir a pescar el sábado, pero como siempre prefiere su trabajo**

 **-Nena ¿te parece si vamos a dentro? Te serviré unas galletas de chocolate y un vaso de jugo de naranja** La pequeña solo asintió, y tomo la mano de Kiyomi, entraron al lugar y fueron directamente al segundo piso, y luego a la cocina, donde Kiyomi le sirvió un vaso de jugo y unas galletas de chocolate a la pequeña Hana, Kiyomi sabía que su jefe tenía mucho trabajo últimamente, y que no podía dedicarle el tiempo que él deseaba a su pequeña, pero eso no significaba que no la quisiera, ella casi siempre escuchaba a su jefe decir de lo feliz que se sentía de tener a su pequeña Hana en su vida, y que era lo único bueno que salió de la relación entre él y su ex mujer, Kiyomi se dispuso en ir al baño para hacer sus necesidades, le pequeña mientras comía y bebía lo que le ofreció aquella bonita chica, sintió curiosidad por el lugar donde se encontraba así que comenzó a explorarlo, por accidente entro a la habitación del abuelo de Kiyomi, el hombre estaba dormido, por lo cual ella salió rápidamente, la siguiente habitación en la que termino fue la de Kiyomi, estaba las luces encendidas, así pudo ver que la habitación estaba pintada de un ligero color anaranjado, la cama que poseía era para una persona, también había un pequeño escritorio donde había una computadora que estaba encendida, había un armario y algunas fotos colgadas en la pared, pero lo que llamo la atención de la pequeña, fue una caja que había al lado izquierdo del armario de Kiyomi

 **-No debería revisar las cosas de la señorita bonita que me ayudo, peroooooooooo…..** La curiosidad de un niño fue más fuerte que ella, y se acercó a ver qué era lo que contenía esa aparentemente misteriosa caja, cuando comenzó a ver que contenía la caja, le pareció algo raro a la pequeña, había una peluca de cabello rizados, unos lentes falsos y una ropa que te hace parecer gorda, ¿Por qué tendría la linda señorita todas estas cosas? Se preguntaba la pequeña, pero entonces recordó la apariencia que tenía aquella mujer con la siempre habla cuando va a ver a su padre al trabajo, y entonces se dio cuenta, la señorita bonita y Kiyomi, eran la misma persona

 **-Pequeña donde te habías metido ….. oh no**

 **-¿Eres tu Kiyomi? ¿Por qué usas este disfraz tan feo?** Kiyomi trago grueso, de todas las personas que pensó que podrían descubrirla, nunca pensó que esa persona podría ser la hija de su jefe, solo rezaba y por su bien que aquella niña no le dijera nada a su jefe, aunque sabía que algunas cosas iba a cambiar

 **Fin del capítulo 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola :D**

 **Espero que le haya gustado mucho el capítulo ¿Quién diría que la pequeña Hana descubría a Kiyomi? Y por si se preguntan cuándo vera Itachi a Kiyomi sin su disfraz, será pronto, pero por ahora es mejor esperar, muy bien solo espero que les gustara el capítulo, y el próximo se titula "Capitulo 2 Descubierta por una niña"**


	3. Capitulo 2 Descubierta por una niña

**Dialogo** = Persona hablando en tono normal

 _ **Dialogo**_ = Persona hablando en voz baja

 _ ***Dialogo***_ = Pensamientos de una persona

 **DIALOGO** = Persona gritando

 **La fea que no era fea**

 _ **Capítulo 2 Descubierta por una niña**_

 **Pov Kiyomi**

De todas las personas que pensé que me descubrirían, nunca imagine que fuera precisamente la hija de mi jefe quien lo haría, ella me miraba interrogante, mientras tenia aquella peluca rizada entre sus pequeñas manos, ella y yo siempre hablamos cuando va a la oficina a ver a su padre, pero ahora sabía quién era, como era mi verdadero aspecto, y no podía darme el lujo de que toda la oficina lo supiera, así que me acerque a ella y me puse a su altura, y antes de que pudiera hablar ella tomo la palabra primero

 **-¿Por qué me mentiste Kiyomi? ¿No somos amigas?**

 **-Claro que lo somos nena, pero esto es difícil de explicar**

 **-Pero ….. ¿Por qué te disfrazas de fea cuando eres bonita?**

 **-Como dije nena, es algo difícil de explicar, sobre todo para una niña de cinco años**

 **-** _ **Está bien**_ **…..** No podía explicarle a Hana los motivos del porque me disfrazo, era muy pequeña para entender el complicado mundo laboral de los adultos, mi abuelito despertó y entro a mi habitación preguntando con quien estaba hablando, cuando me vio con Hana me pregunto de quien era esta niña, tuve que explicarle toda la historia, y Hana tuvo que explicarle otro resto a lo cual mi abuelo le dio una pequeña regañada a Hana por escaparse de su casa a estas horas de la noche, yo también tuve que decirle que lo que hizo estuvo muy mal, pero aun así Hana no parecía arrepentirse de haberse fugado de su casa, según ella era algo que su padre se merecía por siempre prometer cosas que no cumple

 **-Hana, al menos agradece que uno de tus padres te ama, yo ni siquiera recuerdo a los míos, lo poco y nada que se sobre ellos es gracias a mi abuelito Hiroto y a las fotos familiares**

 **-Pero él no cumplió…**

 **-Hana tienes suerte de tener un padre como Itachi, yo hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener al menos a uno de mis padres a mi lado, por favor Hana, no cometas locuras de las cuales después te arrepentirás**

 **-Kiyomi …. Yo lo pensare** Luego de eso se dirigió nuevamente a la pequeña cocina que teníamos, sé que mis palabras tuvieron que haber dado efecto de algún modo, es cierto, Hana era una pequeña con suerte al tener una familia como la suya, tiene un padre que la adora, unos abuelos y tíos increíbles, mientras que en mi familia solo éramos mi abuelo y yo, yo también me encamine hacia la cocina para ver a Hana, pude notar como esta miraba fijamente el vaso de jugo que la había servido, las galletas se las había comido por completo, ella suspira pesado, y no sé si fue mi imaginación, pero me pareció ver unas lágrimas asomarse en sus ojos para luego voltear a verme

 **-Quiero irme a casa, para poder abrazar a mi papá…** Pude ver claramente las lágrimas que estaban brotando de sus ojos, yo me acerque y se las seque, sería mejor si fuera yo misma a dejar a Hana a su casa, ya sabía dónde vivía la familia Uchiha, así que no sería problema en ir a dejarla yo misma, podría llamar a Itachi digo a mi jefe, pero mi celular estaba sin batería y la niña no había traído nada con ella, salvo lo que traía puesto, la llevaría en mi moto y por suerte tengo dos cascos, será mejor apresurarnos, pero antes de irnos Hana me pregunto si tenía más galletas, y yo gustosa le di una pequeña bolsa con diferentes tipos de galletas, era hora de reunir a una hija con su padre

 **Fin Pov**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pov Itachi**

Nunca en toda mi vida había sentido tanto miedo y desesperación como la que sentía en este momento, lo único que me preocupaba en este momento era encontrar a mi hija, pedirle disculpas, decirle que si iríamos a pescar este sábado y que nos divertiríamos mucho juntos, solo quería abrazarla, decirle que nunca más me diera esos sustos de muerte, mi padre, Sasuke y yo nos dividimos por Konoha buscando a Hana, buscándola en posibles lugares donde ella podría estar, hasta que una mujer me dijo que cerca de una cafetería había una niña de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos azabaches llorando, era Hana, era mi pequeña princesa

 **-Y no sabe dónde fue esa niña**

 **-Mmmmmmmm lo único que pude ver joven es que al parecer su madre la hizo entrar a casa, pero más allá de eso no se joven, lo siento**

 **-Gracias de todas maneras señora** No era de mi pequeña de quien estaba hablando, recorrí un poco más la ciudad y nada de nada, al final tuve que darme por vencido y regresar a casa, al hacerlo mi hermano y mi padre ya estaban en casa algo agotados, sus caras dan a indicar que no tuvieron mejor suerte que yo, lo único que pude hacer es recostarme en el sofá y pasar una de mis manos por mi cabello, estaba desesperado, Hana no aparecía por ningún lado y había dejado su celular aquí, no tenía forma de localizarla, mi madre y mi cuñada, Sakura, llamaron a la policía reportando lo sucedido y se ofrecieron a ayudar, ya que por suerte en la policía trabajaba un viejo amigo mío, Nagato Uzumaki, él le dijo a mi madre y a Sakura que cualquier señal de Hana él nos daría aviso, sentí como una mano se posaba en uno de mis hombros, era Sasuke quien trataba de animarme

 **-Tranquilo Itachi, Hana va aparecer, mi sobrina es fuerte, es una Uchiha**

 **-Gracias hermano, pero esto no hubiera pasado …. Si yo no hubiera roto la promesa que le hice** Me sentía mal, terriblemente mal y culpable por lo que paso, estaba a punto de ir a buscar nuevamente a mi hija, pero una de las empleadas vino a decirnos con una sonrisa en el rostro que mi niña estaba en la casa y que alguien la había traído de vuelta, todos fuimos corriendo hacia la entrada, y ahí estaba mi pequeña, ella corrió a abrazarme y yo correspondí su abrazo, estaba tan feliz de poder ver y sentir que mi pequeña estaba a salvo, sin ningún rasguño, cuando levante la vista para poder agradecer a la persona que trajo a mi hija nuevamente, cuando levante la vista vi a una hermosa mujer, su cabello era largo y lacio, de color castaño rojizo, y con ojos del mismo color, solo que ligeramente más oscuros, me sonroje un poco pero luego recobre la compostura

 **-Muchas gracias por traer a mi pequeña de vuelta, ¿me permitiría saber su nombre?**

 **-** _ ***Maldición, no puedo dejar que descubra quien soy***_ **Me llamo Mitsuki**

 **-Muchas gracias Mitsuki, soy Itachi Uchiha, y debo decirle que me ha devuelto el alma al cuerpo al traer a mi hija de regreso a su hogar**

 **-Solo hice lo correcto señor Uchiha, bueno debo irme, le dije a mi abuelo que solo vendría a dejar a la pequeña**

 **-Señorita Mitsuki al menos permítame recompensarla, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer**

 **-Lo siento pero no puedo aceptar esa recompensa, si traje a su hija de vuelta a su hogar es porque sabía que su familia estaría preocupada, no lo hice con el fin de ganar algo a cambio, y si ahora me permite debo retirarme** Ella hizo una ligera reverencia y se fue, no me permitió ni siquiera darle un cheque o algo de valor por traer a mi hija de vuelta, pero en cuando dijo los motivos del porque no aceptaba, pude ver cierta tristeza en sus ojos, era un dolor muy profundo, pero aun así, aquella mujer no dejaba de parecerme hermosa, pero por algún motivo siento que a Mitsuki ya la había visto antes, y no solo eso, si no que la veo todos los días sin falta, ¿a qué se deberá esta sensación? ¿Acaso la preocupación por Hana me está volviendo loco? Luego de una regañada a Hana por parte de todos nosotros ella se disculpó, diciendo que nunca lo volvería hacer, o al menos eso espero yo, no pude evitar ver que mi pequeña traía una pequeña bolsa de galletas en su mano

 **-¿Quieres papi? Las hizo … Mitsuki, en la cafetería de su abuelo** Tome una galleta, era una de limón, era de un sabor suave y refrescante, con un ligero sabor a vainilla, era delicioso, y eso que yo pocas veces como cosas dulces, ¿mi niña dijo que el abuelo de Mitsuki tenía una cafetería? Quizás deba preguntar dónde queda, para ir a tomar un café

 **Fin Pov**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pov Normal**

Al final todo termino muy bien para todos, a excepción de Hana, que termino siendo castigada una semana por lo que hizo, y por toda la preocupación que les hizo pasar a todos, sin embargo Itachi aprendió que debe pasar más tiempo con su hija, y tratar de cumplir las promesas que le hace, sin embargo esa noche el Uchiha no pudo evitar pensar sobre Mitsuki, él sabía que había visto aquella mujer en algún lado y que la ve todos los días, aunque por más que su mente trataba de buscar alguna similitud con alguna mujer que él conociera, pero nada, su mente quedo divagando gran parte de la noche, pero era hora de dormir

 **-Mañana sería un día muy largo…..** Y así era, mañana se presentarían las propuestas para la nueva publicidad de supermercados Uchiha, además de que debería revisar los informes que le pidió a Kiyomi, pero mientras nuestro Uchiha descansaba, Kiyomi estaba terminando el informe que su jefe le había pedido, ya que perdió una parte de precioso tiempo en ir a dejar a Hana, se tardó por el simple hecho de que los Uchiha viven en la zona más exclusiva de la ciudad, y eso estaba como a dos horas de su casa, una hora y media si iba a toda velocidad, pero como habia una niña con ella, tuvo que ir despacio…

 _ **~~ A la mañana siguiente (día viernes) ~~**_

 **Casa de los Uchiha**

Toda la familia se encontraba desayunando, el ambiente estaba tenso, debido a los eventos ocurridos a noche, la pequeña Hana no paraba de pedir disculpas por lo ocurrido, ya que sabía que había preocupado a su padre, a sus abuelos y a sus tíos, pero en lo que todos concordaban los Uchiha era sobre aquella extraña mujer que no quiso recibir ninguna recompensa, el desayuno era tranquilo, hasta que Itachi rompió aquel silencio

 **-Hana, hija como se llama esa cafetería donde trabaja … la señorita Mitsuki con su abuelo**

 **-Se llama "Café Yōgan ryū" (Dragón de lava) ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso te gusta la señorita Mitsuki?**

 **-¡¿QU-QUE?! ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE NENA!** Pero la niña solo soltó una pequeña risa, al igual que su madre Mikoto y Sakura, que no perdieron la oportunidad de molestarlo por así decirlo, la pequeña Hana había terminado su desayuno, por lo cual se fue a lavar los dientes, pero en ese preciso momento la mente de Itachi estaba fuera de lugar, pensaba en otra cosa, en esa misteriosa mujer que no quiso recibir nada a cambio, Mitsuki, Itachi sabía que él veía aquella mujer todos los días pero no sabía dónde, algo le decía que aquella mujer era todo un reto, y sobre todo con muchos secretos, la voz de su pequeña hija lo saco de sus pensamientos diciendo que tenía que ir a dejarla a la escuela, e Itachi rápidamente se lavó los dientes y fue a dejar a su pequeña a la escuela, y después de eso, directamente a Empresas Uchiha, al llegar todo el mundo estaba de aquí para allá, y eso era comprensible, hoy se exponían las ideas para la nueva publicidad de supermercados Uchiha, y claro que todos al menos querían mostrar sus ideas, a pesar de que no pertenecieran al área de publicidad, al llegar a la oficina se encontró con unos buenos amigos, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara y Yahiko, los salude a todos amistosamente y fue Deidara quien tomó la palabra

 **-Así que hoy veremos las propuestas de publicidad ¿eso incluye el de la fea esa?**

 **-Otro más, Deidara, se lo dije a Kisame y ahora te lo digo a ti, no quiero que traten así a la señorita Harukaze**

 **-Vamos Itachi era solo una broma…**

 **-Una pregunta Deidara, ¿Qué prefieres? Una mujer muy guapa y atractiva pero que hago su trabajo pésimo o Una mujer poco agraciada pero que haga su trabajo de manera excepcional**

 **-Pues ….. la mujer poco agraciada supongo**

 **-Exacto, la señorita Harukaze ha hecho un buen trabajo y siempre ha presentado propuestas muy frescas y de buena calidad, y te pediría, no, a TODOS les pido que la traten con respeto durante su presentación** Itachi Uchiha sabía perfectamente cómo eran sus amigos, no por nada eran amigos, prácticamente hermanos por así decirlo, los conoce desde que era un niño de cinco años, han sido inseparables, por eso los conoce mejor que nadie, y sabe que a veces tienden a señalar los defectos de las personas de una manera no muy discreta e incluso hiriente, por eso a Itachi lo consideran el "papá" del grupo por así decirlo, el que siempre les pone un alto cuando están sobrepasando los limites, el de verdad esperaba que sus amigos se supieran comportar, pero sabría que con Yahiko no tendría ese problema, ya que él es un buen chico, y por lo que dicen los rumores está interesado en una de la empleadas de empresas Uchiha, claramente no todos su amigos estaban hoy, solo eran algunos, pero por ciertos compromisos los demás no vinieron, Itachi esperaba encontrar buenas propuestas este año

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Casa de los Harukaze**

Para Kiyomi amaneció como cualquier otro día, bueno, casi, ya que estaba intranquila, la pequeña Hana Uchiha, hija de su jefe, descubrió su secreto, ese algo que intenta ocultar a todas las personas de la oficina, siendo una niña, Hana podría fácilmente contar la verdad a su padre y eso asustaba de sobre manera a Kiyomi, ya que ese podría ser el fin de su empleo, no uso datos falsos, pero estaría traicionando la "confianza" por así decirlo de su jefe, además de que si revelara su verdadero aspecto ante sus compañeros de trabajo, ya nada sería lo mismo, su abuelo le dijo durante el desayuno que se estuviera preparando para la peor, ya que los niño no sabían guardar secretos, solo habia que incentivarlos con algo para que dijeran la verdad, y no duda en que Hana sea la excepción

 **-Tal vez tengas razón abuelito, pero yo confió en ella, sé que no diré nada**

 **-Por tu bien mi niña, espero que tengas razón**

 **-De verdad abuelito no te preocupes, ahora desayunemos tranquilos** Aunque Kiyomi aparentaba tranquilidad para no poner a su abuelo nervioso, pero por dentro la pobre Kiyomi estaba teniendo un discusión con ella misma del porque permitió que una niña de cinco años de edad la descubriera, pudo engañar a muchas con su disfraz, y sabía que tarde o temprano terminarían descubriéndola, con las manos en la masa por así decirlo, pero no contaba que esa persona seria la hija de su jefe, con tan solo pensarlo ya era presa del pánico, aunque por fuera demostrara lo contrario solo para no preocupar a su anciano abuelo, una vez terminado su desayuno y haberse lavado los dientes, Kiyomi solo tenía que esperar a Konan, ya que siempre se iban juntas en su auto, cuando llego Konan, ella y Kiyomi tuvieron una charla de lo ocurrido ayer

 **-Así que la hija del jefe te descubrió ¿eh? Vaya mala suerte tienes amiga**

 **-Konan esto es serio, la pequeña Hana podría decírselo a su padre**

 **-Pero no lo hará, a pesar de ser pequeña tiene sentido del honor, tranquila amiga ella no dirá nada**

 **-Espero que tengas razón Konan, espero que la tengas** Después de eso solo conversaron de cosas triviales y que no parecían tener la más mínima importancia, al llegar a su trabajo vieron a todo el mundo de aquí para allá, no era de sorprenderse, hoy se exponían las propuestas para la nueva campaña de publicidad de supermercados Uchiha, y para desgracia de Kiyomi ella y Hatsumi trabajan en el mismo departamento, en el de publicidad, debía soportarla todos los días, y ahora más por lo sucedido ayer, y sin duda aquella arpía no dudaría en ningún momento robar el proyecto de Kiyomi

 **-Debes tener cuidado Kiyomi, esa arpía de Hatsumi puede robarte el proyecto**

 **-No te preocupes mi estimada Konan, tengo una idea** La forma en la sonrió Kiyomi daba a entender que traía algo entre mano, y ese algo le iba a dar una gran cucharada de su propio chocolate a Hatsumi

 **Fin pov**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pov Itachi**

Hoy los empleados del departamento de publicidad nos iban a exponer sus ideas para atraer a más personas a supermercados Uchiha, la hora llego y era el momento de ver aquellas exposiciones, unas eran muy decentes, pero no cumplían con las expectativas que nosotros tenemos, es decir, en la campaña de publicidad queremos reflejar un ambiente cálido y familiar, no uno extravagante, finalmente llegó el turno de la señorita Hatsumi Fukishima de exponer su idea, de por si su atuendo era … como decirlo … muy provocador y deja mucho que desear, inmediatamente expuso su idea con confianza, como si supiera que iba a ganar, la confianza es muy buena, pero la idea es…..

 **-Realmente mala, señorita Fukishima, que parte de "ambiente familiar" no entendió**

 **-Lo siento señor Uchiha pero debe admitir que mi idea es…..**

 **-Pero nada señorita Fukishima, su idea refleja todo lo contrario de lo que queremos transmitir en la publicidad, hasta el momento no he visto nada de calidez familiar en su proyecto**

 **-Lo siento señor Uchiha** Luego de eso se retiró, su idea era muy extravagante, hacia lucir a los supermercados Uchiha como si fuera una tienda para millonarios, y eso no era lo que queríamos reflejar, finalmente llegó el turno de la señorita Harukaze, sus ideas siempre me han gustado bastante, cuando comenzó su presentación la idea me gusto demasiado, era sencilla, pero reflejaba el ambiente que yo buscaba, un ambiente familiar y cálido, al final mis amigos y yo decidimos que la propuesta de la señorita Harukaze era la ganadora, después de eso el día en el trabajo trascurrió como cualquier otro, pero aquella mujer, Mitsuki seguía ocupando mis pensamientos, de verdad, sé que la he visto antes pero ¿Dónde?

 **Fin Pov**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pov Hana**

No podía creer que la apariencia de Kiyomi era solo una fachada, aunque sabía que por dentro era hermosa, ahora sé que es como una princesa, sabía que le había echo una promesa de no contarle a nadie sobre todo a mi papi, pero es que no se si pueda mantener un secreto como ese por mucho tiempo, soy una niña, no creo que pueda ocultar el secreto de Kiyomi por mucho tiempo, aunque tengo el presentimiento de que mi papi tarde o temprano lo terminara descubriendo, ya sea bueno o sea malo, soy una niña de cinco años lo sé, pero mi papi, mis abuelos y mis tíos dicen que soy como muy "madura" para mi edad, no sé qué significa eso, y no sé si tomármelo como algo bueno o malo

 **-Señorita Uchiha por favor preste atención a clase**

 **-Si maestro, lo siento mucho** Mi maestro siguió con su clase, a pesar de que todos éramos niños que teníamos entre cinco a seis años, nos exigen mucho, bueno es normal, esta es una de las escuelas más caras de todo Konoha, cuenta con jardín infantil hasta la universidad, mi papi no estima en gastos cuando se trata de mí, pero a veces solo quisiera que estuviera conmigo, que fuéramos una pareja de padre e hija normal, aunque he de admitir que también me gustaría tener una mamá que me quiera, siempre he tenido envidia de mi compañeros, de cómo sus madres siempre los vienen a buscar, eso me daba mucha envidia, celos, simplemente quería una mamá, necesitaba una mamá

 **Fin del pov**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pov Kiyomi**

¡UF! Al menos la presentación me fue de maravilla, y valió la pena el señuelo que le puse a Hatsumi, sabía que ella iba intentar robar mi proyecto de publicidad, y que lo presentaría durante la exposición, lo que ella no sabía es que había hecho DOS informes, por lo cual ella tomo el señuelo sin saber que ese proyecto era una porquería, lo mejor de todo fue ver la cara que puso cuando le dijeron que su "proyecto" era un asco, debió sorprenderse cuando aceptaron mi propuesta y no la de ella, obviamente no falto el "Me las pagaras Harukaze" yo simplemente hice caso omiso a esa amenaza, ya que tengo el presentimiento de que un día de estos la iban a despedir, una vez terminada la jornada laboral, que por cierto hoy termino un poco más temprano nos dirigimos cada uno a nuestros hogares, por suerte Konan se ofreció a ayudar a atender la cafetería hoy

 **-Gracias Konan, de verdad lo aprecio, hoy es donde precisamente hay más clientes**

 **-No te preocupes amiga, sabes que lo hago con mucho gusto, además siempre es divertido comer alguno de los postres de tu abuelo**

 **-Jejejejejejejeje tu no cambias Konan** Desde que éramos pequeñas a Konan siempre le gustaron los postres que hacia mi abuelo, y debo admitir que a mí también me encantan, cuando llegamos me quite el disfraz y me puse una ropa mas cómoda, una camiseta de rayas blancas y negras, un short de color negro y unas zapatillas estilo chinas de color negras también y tenía mi cabello amarrado de una coleta, Konan y yo comenzamos a atender a los clientes, por supuesto que había más empleados en la cafetería, pero más ayuda nunca está de más, mi pobre abuelito ya está muy mayor como para poder atender todo esto él solito, y si hay más ayuda mejor, Konan se conforma con algunos postres y es feliz

 **-Kiyomi hay más clientes, ve a la mesa cinco, estoy ocupada por aquí**

 **-No te preocupes Konan yo me encargo** Konan se estaban encargando de servir el café que pedían algunas personas, pero en fin, me acerque a la mesa en cuestión y cuando vi quienes eran los clientes de aquella mesa, la sangre se me helo por completo y me puse más pálida que un papel, era mi jefe, Itachi Uchiha quien estaba sentado en aquella mesa junto con su hija, la pequeña Hana y un amigo Yahiko, el hombre del que está enamorada Konan, yo respire profundamente, puse mi mejor sonrisa y me acerque a tomarles la orden

 **-Bienvenidos al "Café Yōgan ryū" ¿Qué les puedo servir?** Dios por favor dame fuerzas para superar este día

 **Fin Pov**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pov Itachi**

Gracias a mi buen amigo Yahiko pude averiguar en qué dirección se ubicaba aquel Café, de verdad necesitaba hablar con aquella mujer y agradecerle por cuidar a mi pequeña Hana, aunque claro mi hija también iba a insistir en venir, cuando Mitsuki llego para tomar nuestra orden, no sé lo que me paso pero me quede viéndola, era muy guapa, me sorprendería que no tuviera un novio, mi amigo se aclaró la garganta para que saliera de mi trance, yo me sonroje un poco debido a la vergüenza que sentía en aquel momento, finalmente me decidí a hablar

 **-Muy buenas señorita, quisiera dos cafés con tres de azúcar, una leche de chocolate y un trozo de tarta de fresa** Ella anoto todo nuestro pedido, no sé si era mi imaginación pero la notaba muy incómoda, ¿Tendrá que ver la forma en que la vi? Es muy posible, quizás tenga novio y no le gusta que otro hombre le esté viendo de la forma en que yo la estaba viendo, como si la estuviera examinando, en cuando ella se alejó Yahiko no pudo evitar soltar unas carcajadas

 **-Jajajajaja Itachi amigo, como incomodaste a esa chica, a este paso nunca conseguirás novia**

 **-JA JA JA que gracioso Yahiko**

 **-Ya perdón, pero es que la forma en que la miraste era muy graciosa, es como si estuvieras embobado o al algo así viejo**

 **-Es que tengo la sensación de que la he visto antes, no solo eso que la veo todos los días, y bueno no niego que es guapa** Me di cuenta que cuando mencione que sentía que ya había visto a Mitsuki antes, mi hija miro hacia otro lado muy nerviosa, conozco a mi hija, y no es muy buena ocultando cosas, y ahora siento que ella me está ocultando algo a mí, cuando le iba a preguntar Mitsuki regresa con nuestros pedidos y los deja en la mesa, cuando estaba a punto de irse le pido que si podemos hablar cuando el local ya esté cerrado, ella lo dudo por unos minutos, hasta que finalmente suspiro pesado y acepto, creo que ahora por fin podre recompensarla por cuidar a mi hija

 **Fin Pov**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pov normal**

La jornada laboral en la cafetería transcurrió de manera normal, hubo una muy buena clientela como siempre, luego a las nueve y media de la tarde el local cerro y Konan se fue a su hogar a descansar después de ayudar en la cafeteria, pero Itachi Uchiha quería hablar de negocios con la mujer que salvo a su hija, así Kiyomi alias Mitsuki los hizo pasar al segundo piso, donde estaba la sección de la casa, una vez ahí fueron al comedor y todos se sentaron para poder hablar, una vez todo reunidos fue Itachi quien tomó la palabra

 **-Creo que ya saben el motivo del porque estoy aquí, quisiera recompensarla señorita Mitsuki por ayudar a mi hija**

 **-Y yo creo haberle dicho que no aceptaría nada señor Uchiha** Hiroto quien también estaba presente se sorprendió que llamaran a su nieta Mitsuki, al igual que su madre fallecida, y no por Kiyomi, eso solo le dio a entender que su nieta le estaba ocultando su verdadera identidad a su jefe, aunque claro, aquel hombre no la reconoció ya que no llevaba su disfraz puesto, aun así sabía que su nieta no iba aceptar ningún tipo de recompensa, pero el anciano supuso que Itachi era un hombre insistente con solo verlo, y eso le hacía gracia, ya que su nieta en ocasiones demostraba tener muy poca paciencia, y esta era una de esas ocasiones

 **-Señorita Mitsuki, quizas no acepte dinero, ¿Pero qué tal mejoras para el local de su abuelo?**

 **-¿Mejoras para la cafetería?**

 **-Si, ya sabe, nueva maquinaria, arreglar algunos desperfectos del lugar, todo sería en beneficio de usted y de su abuelo, y que quede claro no aceptare un no como respuesta**

 **-Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ¿Tu qué opinas abuelito?**

 **-Creo que es una buena oportunidad mi niña, pero tú tienes la última palabra, yo respetare tu decisión** Kiyomi cerro y se puso a pensar en todos los pro y contras del trato que le estaba ofreciendo Itachi Uchiha, su jefe, la verdad no había ningún contra en lo que le estaban ofreciendo, y por más que ella intentaba encontrar algo para rechazar la oferta no podía hacerlo, así que suspiro resignada y miro a su jefe, que al parecer no había reconocido aun a su empleada

 **-Sera en beneficio al local de mi abuelito así que … esta bien señor Uchiha acepto su trato**

 **-¡PERFECTO! Hare ahora unas llamadas para que comiencen mañana mismo con las mejoras e instalen los nuevos aparatos para la cafetería**

 **-Muy bien, mientras iré a preparar un poco de café, Hana, me puedes ayudar por favor**

 **-Claro Ki ….. señorita jejejeje** Tanto Kiyomi como Hana se fueron a la cocina, pero esa no era mas que una excusa para hablar con la niña

 **Fin Pov**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pov Kiyomi**

 **En la cocina**

Por poco, por muy poco Hana dice mi nombre frente a su padre, mi jefe, no quiero imaginar que hubiera pasado si descubren quien soy realmente, mire a la niña fijamente a los ojos y pensé en cómo decirle que se quedara callara, que guardara el secreto, era muy difícil pero haría el intento

 **-Hana, escucha lo que te voy a decir porque no lo volveré a repetir, no puedes ni debes decirle mi secreto a tu padre**

 **-Lo se, no quiero que mi papi se enoje contigo por mi culpa…**

 **-Bueno es un avance, pero trata de disimular, si lo haces bien un día te enseñare hacer tarta de fresa ¿Qué te parece?**

 **-¡ME ENCANTARIA KI…!** Antes de que pudiera decir mi nombre tape su boca con mi mano diciéndole "Shhhhhhhh" y ella capto el mensaje, lo bueno es que prometió no decir nada, ya es un gran avance, será mejor que hiciéramos el café, ya que podrían empezar a sospechar por qué tardamos tanto, cuando terminamos nos dirigimos al comedor donde nos estaban esperando, como Hana era muy pequeña para tomar café le serví un poco de leche de chocolate, platicamos un poco y luego de algunos minutos se fueron, cuando vi que mi jefe por fin se fue pude respirar tranquila, pero mi abuelo me saco de mis pensamientos

 **-No podrás sostener esta mentira por mucho tiempo, los niños no son muy buenos guardando secretos mi niña**

 **-Lo se abuelo, pero sabes el motivo del porque lo hago, es para…**

 **-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé …. Es por ese tonto experimento que hace, pero escúchame bien Kiyomi Hakuraze, no podrá sostener esta mentira por mucho tiempo, tu jefe se va enterar y cuando se entere ….. será mejor que empieces a buscar un nuevo empleo, y así no vas con ese ridículo disfraz** Mi abuelo recogió las tazas de la mesa y se fue para la cocina para poder lavarlas, mi abuelo tenía razón, esto se está saliendo de la manos, los niños no son capaces de guardar un secreto por mucho tiempo, no creo que Hana sea la excepción, solo espero que esto no empeore, y quizás deba hacerle caso a mi abuelo y empezar a buscar otro trabajo

 **Fin Pov**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pov Itachi**

Aquella mujer, Mitsuki no quizo nada para ella, sino más bien acepto mi oferta para mejorar el local, eso ya me dice mucho de ella, me fui muy satisfecho del lugar, ya que había logrado mi cometido en primer lugar, pero claro mi "querido" amigo no perdió la oportunidad de burlarse de mí, ¿Cómo puede ser mi amigo? Bueno quizás es porque de todos mis amigos es el único con sentido común por así decirlo, cada quien se fue a su casa y cuando regrese a la mia mis padres comenzaron hacerme preguntas de donde estaba, al fin y al cabo tuve que decirle que estuve haciendo todo el día

 **-Así que al final ¿ella acepto el trato hijo?**

 **-Si padre, aunque al principio se negaba, y trataba de encontrarle algo malo al trato que le proponía pero al final se rindió porque era en beneficio del local de su abuelo**

 **-Mmmmmmmmmmm se me hace raro que no haya pedido nada para ella, no sé, joyas, zapatos, ropa …. Ese tipo de cosas**

 **-A mi también me sorprendió padre, pero eso me dice que ella es buena persona y se preocupa por sus seres queridos, si no fuera así me hubiera pedido otras cosas**

 **-Sabes hijo me hubiera gustado que conocieras a esa chica en vez de Saori ¿por cierto que has sabido de ella?**

 **-No sé, ni me interesa, si ella no llama para saber sobre su hija es porque nunca le importa Hana, ahora si me disculpas me iré a dormir** Siempre me ponía de mal humor cuando se tocaba el tema de Saori, no entiendo como no me di cuenta como era ella realmente, lo único bueno que hubo en nuestra relación fue Hana, mi dulce y linda niña, antes de irme a dormir fui a su habitación para comprobar que todo estuviera bien, al entrar ya estaba dormida, pero de todas formas la arrope bien, le di un beso en su linda cabecita y me fui, al parecer mi niña y Mitsuki tiene por así decirlo, una buena relación, no sé qué me paso, pero por un momento pensé en Mitsuki como la madre de Hana, me di una ligera cachetada ante ese pensamiento y me fui a mi habitación, suspire pesado y me dispuse a dormir, después de todo, mañana será un largo día

 **Fin Pov**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Holi, aquí con un nuevo capítulo, perdón si me tarde demasiado es que pasaron algunas cositas personales que no puedo comentar, pero ya estoy de vuelto, respecto a los capítulos debo aclararles que no siempre voy a poder subirlos, debido a los estudios, familia, entre otras cosas, pero no dejare de subirlos, aunque me tarde un poquito, si les gusto comenten, cualquier crítica o sugerencia les pido de manera más amable que sea sin insultos u ofensas, hasta la próxima :3**


End file.
